ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Seeking Answers
'''Seeking Answers '''is officially the second installment of Battle Task Force Power Rangers. Synopsis Jason, Simon, and Maya visit Maya's grandfather, Professor Koji, seeking to learn about the Power Rangers' powers, but they are attacked by a possessed Professor Koji. Meanwhile, the other Rangers are attacked by Dragon Ranger. After Professor Koji is killed by the evil spirit that was possessing him, Jason faces off with Secmet, then takes on Dragon Ranger as well. Maya takes Professor Koji's laptop computer and finds a map of the mountains northeast of Angel Grove, California that may lead to the answers the Rangers are seeking. Plot Summary Jason walked with Maya and Simon towards a small apartment building a few miles southwest of Angel's Square in Angel Grove North, in a rundown part of the city, making Jason thankful that it was still daytime, as he had enough trouble already. Simon asked why the others didn't come, and Jason explained that they wanted to stay behind in case Bandora "tried to pull anything again." Simon asked, "Who?" and Jason shrugged, admitting that they weren't sure who Bandora was, and that they didn't even know anything about their powers, except how to use them. Maya was certain that her grandfather could help them, recalling him telling her legends when she was a girl similar to what they just went through. Jason nodded and said that was what he was counting on, and said that they appreciated Maya's help. The three entered the apartment and passed through the empty lobby towards an old elevator. Jason hoped that this wasn't a wild goose chase as he, Maya, and Simon entered the elevator. On the moon, a massive, dark palace that was a bloated stone column surrounded by four shorter pillar stood. with a strand of stone linking each pillar to the main spire. A fan of black diamond shards covered the front entrance to the palace, and weaving staircases and platforms wrappeda round the outside of the main structure. A hovering orb of twisting, purple shadow energy floated just above the palace's main spire. Inside, Bandora stared down at her four Dark Warlords, who kneeled at her feet, while Goldar, Scorpina, and Gurail stood behind her. Goldar was a simian/wolf warrior from a planet called Titan. His golden armor was similar to that of his mate, Scorpina, whose beauty matched her deadliness. Gurail's face was hidden behind his blood-red mask, and wore a suit of samurai-style armor that was covered in a brown robe laced with yellow highlights. Bandora, meanwhile, wore black robes laced with dark purple and carried a dark metal staff that bore a horned skull carved on top of the staff. She wore a silver headpiece carved from the same type of metal. Dragon Ranger apologized to his empress, keeping his head bowed low. He explained that he didn't feel it would be wise to engage the Power Rangers at that time. Bandora struck him in the back of the neck with the end of her staff, causing him to collapse. She shrieked that it was the perfect time, because they are still inexperienced with their powers, and yelled that he could have killed them with his bare hands. Dragon Ranger kneeled silently, hating letting Goldar see him like this. He hated Goldar more than he did the Rangers, but just wasn't sure exactly why. Bandora commanded Dragon Ranger to take the warlords and go back to Earth, adding that the Rangers are the only things standing in her way, and she wanted them wiped out. Dragon Ranger nodded, while Goldar glared down at Dragon Ranger. Dragon Ranger glared back at Goldar and told Bandora that it would be done. Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini were gathered in Hulman Park, a few blocks away from the apartment complex that Jason was visiting. The park had a long field of flowers, shaped in a rectangular pattern, surrounded by brick pathways. An iron-webbed sculpture of the Earth was at the center of the field. The park was wedged between towering ciry buildings. Zack complained that he didn't know why they had to wait here, saying they were just wasting their time. Kimberly reminded him that Jason wanted them to wait, so they'll wait. Zack asked her what was with the two of them, anyway. Kimberly rolled her eyes and assured him that it was nothing like what he's thinking. Zack didn't believe that, however, saying he's seen the way Jason looks at her, adding that he's always pretty protective of her. Kimberly shook her head, saying that Jason told her that he thinks of her like a sister. Zack doesn't believe that, either, saying they haven't known each other that long. Kimberly shrugged and said that she didn't mind. Zack smiled mischievously and said that he was sure that she didn't. Meanwhile, Billy sighed and adjusted his glasses while he watched Kimberly smile and talk with Zack, noting the obvious flirting that had begun between the two of them. He thought that Kimberly was beautiful. At the same time, Trini paced back and forth behind Billy, wondering what was taking Jason so long. The wind suddenly began howling, kicking up dirt, and literally blowing people around them off of their feet. The windstorm knocked the globe structure off its base and sent it smashing through a nearby building's windows. The four Rangers gathered together, and a bolt of green lightning struck the ground nearby, exploding with massive bursts of sparks that sent people scattering away for cover. Dragon Ranger shimmered into view and stalked towards the teens. Zack snapped into a fighting stance, yelling, "You again!" Dragon Ranger attacked the Rangers with a Dragon's Fang attack, forming a green energy sphere between his hands and hurling it at the Rangers. The teens dove aside to miss the blast, but the shockwave of its explosion hurled them across the walkway. Dragon Ranger thought to himself that, "It's finally time for me to pay them back for what they've done... or is it what they didn't do?" He shook his head to clear his mind, realizing he didn't have time to think things through; he only had time to fight. Trini said that they can't fight Dragon Ranger like this, and added that they needed to transform. The four teens rose to their feet and activated their Dino Bucklers. Energy shimmered around them as they transformed into their armor. The four Rangers charged towards Dragon Ranger, who held his sword at the ready. Dragon Ranger yelled at the Rangers, "You're finished!" and charged forward to meet their attack. Maya led Jason and Simon towards her grandfather's apartment on the top floor of the building. Jason asked her if this was the place as he stepped up to a wooden door. Maya nodded and said that her grandfather should be inside. Simon grabbed Jason by the hand and led him inside. Outside, several shadows slithered towards Professor Koji's apartment building. The shadows moved as if they were alive and inched towards the top floor ominously. Professor Koji's small apartment had several suits of samurai armor on display in glass cases. Professor Koji sat at his desk at the far end of the room. He was hunched over his laptop computer and barely paid his visitors any notice. Maya told her grandfather that he'd never believe what happened. Professor Koji stood and slowly looked towards Maya, then his gaze shifted to Jason, and he said, "So... this is a Ranger..." Maya nodded, but asked how he knew that. Professor Koji grabbed her by the neck, asking if she takes him for a fool. Maya told him to stop, and struggled to break free from her grandfather's grasp, but he seemed to have an unusual amount of strength. Simon tried to intervene, pulling at Professor Koji's sleeve, yelling at him to stop it and that he was hurting Maya, but Professor Koji slapped Simon across the face with the back of his hand, knocking the child to the ground. Jason dashed towards Professor Koji to intervene, and Professor Koji pushed Maya aside, pulled a knife from his belt, and swung the blade at Jason. Jason dodged the weapon and stepped around Professor Koji to stand in front of Maya and Simon to protect them. Professor Koji's eyes slowly lit with a crimon glow, and Maya asked, "Grandpa?" Jason realized that this isn't her grandpa talking, as the suits of armor suddenly came to life and stood within the display cases. Jason ordered Simon and Maya to get down as the suits of armor suddenly shattered through the glass and attacked. Jason fought against the armor creatures to keep them away from Maya and Simon, but while Jason was distracted, Professor Koji stalked towards Maya with a crooked grin on his face. Dragon Ranger used his sword to slash through the Rangers one by one, knocking Mammoth Ranger's Mammoth Breaker away with a wide arc and swung his blade back around, slashing Mammoth Ranger across the chest with a burst of sparks. Tricera Ranger tried to sneak up behind Dragon Ranger, but he turned with a spinning heel kick that smashed across Tricera Ranger's helmet. Ptera Ranger and Tiger Ranger armed their Blade Blasters in short-sword mode and charged to attack their opponent. Ptera Ranger lunged forward and stabbed her blade towards Dragon Ranger's chest. Dragon Ranger stepped aside and slapped his sword down on her blade. Ptera Ranger, having put too much power into her thrust, went tumbling forward. Dragon Ranger immediately slammed a jump kick against Tiger Ranger's face plate. The Rangers fell back and regrouped, with Ptera Ranger wondering aloud where Jason was when they needed him. Dragon Ranger responded, "Your ''leader ''is having trouble of his own," with a laugh as he stalked towards the four Rangers. He thought to himself that this is perfect, as they are no match for him, just as he had thought. Mammoth Ranger lifted his Mammoth Breaker and swung the weapon against the ground, initializing a Power Crusher attack, which created a shockwave that ripped across the ground and tore towards Dragon Ranger, but Dragon Ranger leapt over the blast, flipped through the air, and slashed his sword twice across Mammoth Ranger's chest. Dragon Ranger dashed past Mammoth Ranger while slashing across Mammoth Ranger's armor, then he turned and slashed his saber down across Mammoth Ranger's back, blade sparking upon impact and knocking Mammoth Ranger off his feet. Ptera Ranger cried out to "Zack," as she and the others ran to his side. Tiger Ranger looked towards Tricera Ranger and suggested they hit him together. Tricera Ranger agreed, and the two Rangers charged towards Dragon Ranger. Tiger Ranger and Tricera Rangers switched their Blade Blasters to short-sword mode, but Dragon Ranger energized his sword with green energy and swung the blade with a blur of jade-colored light that slashed across the two Rangers. The slash exploded against their armor and knocked them backward. Ptera Ranger leapt forward with a jump kick, but Dragon Ranger blocked the blow, slammed the end of his helt against Ptera Ranger's face plate, and smashed a side-kick against her chest. Jason jump-kicked the last armor creature to the ground, then turned to see Professor Koji holding Maya with a knife to her throat and Simon trying to pry the two apart. Professor Koji glared at Jason and told him not to make another move. Jason pulled a knife from the back of his belt and leapt towards Professor Koji while swinging the blade towards his face. Maya shouted at Jason not to kill him. The knife stopped a centimeter away from Professor Koji's face, but not before the evil spirit inhabiting his body fled in fear. Professor Koji dropped to the ground, and Simon kneeled at his side. Although they were not related by blood, Professor Koji was the closest thing to a grandfather that Simon ever had. Professor Koji whispered to Simon in a weak, raspy voice not to be sad, and called him "my little hawk." Maya kneeled down next to Simon and held him close while she cried. Professor Koji said that "it's begun," and tells Maya and Simon that they must help the Rangers find their way. Professor Koji then slowly reached up and used his desk for balance to climb off the floor, despite Maya's protests to save his strength. Jason suggested that they get Professor Koji to a hospital, but Professor Koji sat in front of his laptop and said that there wasn't time. He pulled up a data file on his computer and told them that this file would lead them to the answers that they seek. Grabbing Jason by the shirt, Professor Koji told him to protect his granddaughter before exhaling a final, raspy breath, and collapsing in his chair. Maya and Simon hugged their grandfather and cried, while Jason heard a voice yell, "Tyranno Ranger!" from outside the window. Jason ran over to the window to see Secmet staring at him from a rooftop across the street. He looked back to Maya and Simon and told them that he would be right back, before leaping through the window. Jason used his strength to arc through the air and landed in front of Secmet, and demanded to know if he was behind this. Secmet answered, "Indeed," and Jason activated his Dino Buckler, transforming into his Ranger form. He snapped into a fighting stance and shouted his name, "Tyranno Ranger, red!" Secmet unsheathed his swords and re-introduced himself as Secmet, Warlord of Venom. Tyranno Ranger armed his Tyranno Sword and charged to attack. Secmet summoned a Snake Bite Strike attack, firing a red energy wave that exploded against Tyranno Ranger and knocked him onto his back. Tyranno Ranger climbed to his feet just as Secmet dashed forward to attack. Secmet moved at blinding speed and repeatedly stabbed Tyranno Ranger against the chest, each blow sparking upon impact and forcing the Ranger several steps backward. Tyranno Ranger crashed across the rooftop, then used his sword for balance while trying to pull himself up. Secmet stalked towards the fallen Tyranno Ranger, taunting him that he was weaker than Secmet had thought, adding that it wasn't like him to over-estimate an enemy. Tyranno Ranger asked him who he was calling weak and rose to his feat, initializing a Power Wave attack, swinging his sword through a horizontal arc that fired a crimson energy wave. The wave exploded against Secmet and tore through his armor with massive bursts of sparks that ripped apart his body. An angry Bandora watched the battle from her palace balcony that had been enchanted to allow her to see the Earth's surface. She pulled a small card from her sleeve and started to whisper an incntation. The card was etched with various demonic symbols that started to pulse with dark power. She threw the card from her balcony, and it streaked towards the Earth in a comet of white-hot light. Bandora's card struck Secmet's fallen form and infused his body with energy. Secmet rose to his feet and leapt from the rooftop while growing giant sized. Tyranno Ranger cried, "Not again," as he looked up at the giant Secmet. Dragon Ranger turned away from the four injured Rangers and looked towards the distance as Secmet stomped through the streets. Dragon Ranger told the other Rangers that it looked like Secmet was keeping their friend busy. Ptera Ranger worriedly said "Jason's" name, and Tiger Ranger said that they had to help him. Dragon Ranger laughed and said that they would need to go through him first, and Mammoth Ranger complied, yelling, "If you say so!" as he and the others charged towards him. Dragon Ranger hook-kicked Mammoth Ranger across the helmet and cut into the other three Rangers swiftly. His blade was a blur of motion as it sparked against Ptera Ranger, Tricera Ranger, and Tiger Ranger's armor, knocking the three Rangers backward as quickly as they had tried to attack. Tyranno Ranger summoned the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and the red-armored Zord stomped through the streets towards Secmet as Tyranno Ranger leapt into the cockpit. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord bashed its tail against Secmet, the blow sparking against Secmet's armor. The Zord stepped closer and bashed its head against Secmet, knocking him back a step. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord roared and charged forward to attack again, but Secmet did not give the Zord a chance. He swung his blades through a series of diagonal strikes, each sparking across the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's armor, forcing it backward, until their fight moved back by two city blocks. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord snapped its jaw around Secmet's arm to stop the attack and tightened its jaw, snapping Secmet's armor as he winced in pain. Secmet took a step back as the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord lashed out with its tail, bashing across Secmet's armor. Secmet went tumbling across the streets, then rose to his knees, clutching his injured arm, and took a step backward. He vowed to Tyranno Ranger that they would meet again, then shimmered out of sight. Tyranno Ranger promised that they would be waiting. Dragon Ranger chopped Tiger Ranger to the ground with a powerful strike from his sword, sending Tiger Ranger rolling back to her injured teammates. Dragon Ranger called the Rangers fools and asked if they haven't yet learned that they were no match for him. Blasts suddenly exploded against Dragon Ranger's chest with bursts of sparks, and Tyranno Ranger arrived on the scene, having fired the blasts from his Blade Blaster. Tyranno Ranger shouted at Dragon Ranger, "You think you're so tough?! Take me on!" Dragon Ranger replied, "With pleasure!" and threw his sword, the blade striking Tyranno Ranger in the chest with a burst of sparks. The two opponents charged at each other and traded fierce volleys of kicks and punches. Dragon Ranger snapped a round-kick at Tyranno Ranger's head, but Tyranno Ranger blocked the blow. Dragon Ranger blocked a punch from Tyranno Ranger and snapped a knife-hand strike towards Tyranno Ranger's throat. Tyranno Ranger blocked the blow, turned, and snapped a side-kick towards Dragon Ranger's face plate. Dragon Ranger moved in low and swung his left hand for a knife-hand strike against Tyranno Ranger's side. He pressed forward, slamming a right knife-hand strike against Tyranno Ranger's other side, and slamming a third knife-hand strike against Tyranno Ranger's neck. Dragon Ranger jump-kicked Tyranno Ranger upside the helmet, knocking Tyranno Ranger backward. Tyranno Ranger landed hard against his back, as Dragon Ranger picked up his sword and held it to Tyranno Ranger's throat. Tyranno Ranger told him to go ahead, as he was not afraid. However, Dragon Ranger told Tyranno Ranger that he had been weaked from his fight with Secmet. Lowering his sword, Dragon Ranger said that when he defeats Tyranno Ranger, he wants him to be in his prime. Dragon Ranger turned and walked away as the Rangers looked at each other in stunned silence, surprised that the evil Ranger had spared them. However, Dragon Ranger then turned to face the Rangers, telling them to let him leave them with a little gift, and summoned a Dragon's Fang attack, firing a crackling sphere of jade-tinted arcane energy that exploded against the Rangers with massive bursts of sparks that sent them flying off their feet and crashing to the ground. Later, the Ranger teens gathered in Professor Koji's apartment, where Maya tended to their wounds. Zack said that he thought that their armor was supposed to protect them, while Maya wrapped a bandage around his arm. He commented, "A hell of a job it's done so far." Billy told him that they are not invulnerable, but Zack replied, "We should be." Trini sighed and said that she didn't think that it was safe to stay here too much longer, as Bandora might expect to find them all there. Maya said that they wouldn't stay for long, then walked over to Professor Koji's computer, ran her fingers across the keyboard, and pulled up a .jpeg file. The file showed a map of the mountains northeast of Angel Grove. Kimberly asked her what that is, and Maya explained, "A map my grandfather gave me before he..." Maya's voice trailed off, and Jason placed a hand on her shoulder and apologized. Maya nodded, not wanting any more sympathy, as Simon asked where the map led to. Jason replied that there was only one way to find out. Key Events *Jason, Simon, and Maya visit Professor Koji looking for answers about the Power Rangers' powers, but find that he has been possessed, leading to a battle that leaves Professor Koji dead. *Dragon Ranger attacks and injures the other four Rangers in battle. *Tyranno Ranger faces off with Secmet, who was responsible for Professor Koji's possession, leading to a battle between a giant Secmet and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. *Tyranno Ranger rescues the other Rangers from Dragon Ranger. *Maya finds a map of the mountains northeast of Angel Grove, California, and she, Simon, and the Rangers prepare to follow the map, believing it would lead them to the answers they seek. Characters Appearing *Simon Kaden *Jason Scott/Tyranno Ranger Add link *Maya Koji *Dragon Ranger *Bandora *Secmet *Dayus *Kayl *Goldar *Scorpina *Gurail *Zack Taylor/Mammoth Ranger *Kimberly Hart/Ptera Ranger *William "Billy" Cranston/Tricera Ranger *Trini Kwan/Tiger Ranger *Professor Koji First Appearances *Bandora *Goldar *Scorpina *Gurail Notes/Trivia *While unconfirmed, it is possible that Professor Koji was possessed by Secmet in this installment. At the very least, Secmet claimed responsibility for Professor Koji being possessed by an evil spirit, but it was never revealed exactly what caused Professor Koji to become possessed, or the samurai suits of armor in his apartment, for that matter. It is also unclear exactly how being freed from the possession of the spirit killed Professor Koji, as he was not seen being injured during his confrontation (while possessed) with Jason Scott. *The exchange between Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger in which Tyranno Ranger says, "You think you're so tough?! Take me on!" and Dragon Ranger replies, "With pleasure!" while throwing his sword at Tyranno Ranger, which strikes him in the chest, is a direct adaptation of a scene in ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''episode #17, "Green with Evil, part I," which featured a scene that played out exactly the same way. That scene in and of itself, was adapted from footage seen in ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ''episode #18. *This episode likely takes place at least one day following the attack of DoraTitan on Angel's Square, as seen in the previous installment. It may even take place on the same day of that attack, but a brief scene at the end of the previous installment was said to have taken place the day after DoraTitan's attack, meaning this episode likely takes place at least on that day, or perhaps the day after that. *While Bandora ordered Dragon Ranger to take "his" Dark Warlords (apparently establishing him as the leader of the group) to Earth and destroy the Power Rangers, only Dragon Ranger and Secmet would participate in the forthcoming attacks, while Dayus and Kayl, who were present at the time Bandora issued her command, did not participate in the attacks.